Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle.
Discussion of the Background
High voltage equipment including a battery (high voltage battery), a DC-DC converter, and an inverter is installed in vehicles such as an electric vehicle and a hybrid vehicle. This type of vehicle includes a cooling mechanism for maintaining the temperature of high voltage equipment within an appropriate range, to prevent degradation in performance of the high voltage equipment due to an abnormal temperature rise. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-89531 discloses a vehicle that cools high voltage equipment arranged behind a seat with cooling air introduced from the vehicle inside, and discharges the cooling air used for cooling, into the vehicle inside and to the outside of the vehicle.